Summertime
by missingbaby
Summary: It’s summertime again. Will this be the time Sesshoumaru find his future partner for life, for him to love and care and the other to do the same? Sess/Kag
1. End of School Means Fun

Author's Note: It's almost summer and what great fun to go outside and play and have fun with your best buddies. Happy summer to all.

Disclaimer: Inuyasha characters are not mine so don't even think of that.

Over-all Title: Summertime

Author: Yours truly, missingbaby

Summary: It's summertime again. Will this be the time Sesshoumaru find his future partner for life, for him to love and care and the other to do the same? Sess/Kag

Title of this Chapter: End of School Means Fun

Exhilaration roamed the school grounds. Every once in a while a student, even a teacher, will be caught catching a glimpse of the large clock by the side of the wall adjacent to the doors. Then they will fall to the doors of the room. It was less than half an hour 'til the summer break, meaning vacation from school activities, sunblocks, beach volleyball, and most of all hot babes and burly men walking through the beach. It is the time of year where people can relax and have fun under the sun.

Kagome is also one of these people. Since her parents told her where they're going last week, she couldn't seem to settle down. By the looks on her cheery face she's been pretty excited for the school year to end. Kagome has that big grin still. It was the most thrilling event of the year for her. She can't stop thinking about what her father said. At first she taught it was a dream. Her mind must be too tired to focus on their conversation but it was true.

---Flashback (last week, early in the morning)---

"Dad, Mom where are we going for summer? 'Cause you know Sango and her family have plans already. They are going to Paris and tour other parts of Europe. Isn't it exciting?" Kagome said watching her mother put a three pile of pancake in front of her.

"You've been asking that question for over a week now, Kagome. What's gotten into you?" Her father asked flipping the newspaper to the next page.

"Nothing Dad. Just that everyone I knew already has a plan. Either they will go surfing on Jamaica or go to their pent house somewhere out there or go do a summer job." Kagome sighed slicing a piece of pancake.

"Why don't you just do a summer job like your other friends?" Her father asked looking from the papers to his only daughter.

Kagome almost chocked out her food by hearing this, looking at her parents for signs that what her father said is not true. "But father you know how I hate going to jobs. Besides, its summer vacation, I should be having fun that's the essence of having this kinds of break. "

"Why not? It will be a good experience. Think about this earning money and at the same time knowing many people. That's a good way of spending your summer; fruitful and fun." Her father reasoned seriously.

"Mom…" Kagome looked at her mother for help.

Going to her child's side. "Don't worry Kagome your father's just joking…" She smiled as Kagome relax from her embrace. "You know we wouldn't let our little girl do what she didn't want to do."

"You know, you're spoiling her to much." The man said, smirking.

"No you are." His wife opposed.

"So where are we really going this summer, dad?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Um… Let me think..." Her father looked as if trying to recall things.

"Stop teasing your child." Her mother said softly slapping her husband.

"Now, I remember… Here." He handed Kagome three papers. Looking at it her eyes widen in surprise. It was plane tickets to Hawaii, one of top summer-get-away. "We already rented an apartment for us to stay in. We're leaving the day after your last class."

Kagome could only nod her head and smile like a maniac, then standing from her seat, food forgotten, she hugged her parents.

---End of Flashback---

Taken back to the present by the school bell. Her grin grew even wider.

"Yehey" All cheered in unison all the while throwing papers to the air. Packing their backpacks hurriedly, the room soon was filed out with student each going their own way.

Kagome having finished packing decided to say a final goodbye to her bestfriend, Sango.

Having seen her by her locker, Kagome walked hurriedly to her friend before she decided to go.

"Sango, I'm glad you're still here." Kagome smiled as her friend turned around to face her.

"Kagome, I'm so glad I get to see you before I leave for Paris. I like to say goodbye before we leave." They hugged each other. Each eyes misted thinking of their departure.

"So the unbreakable duo has to say goodbye to each other how sad." A voice from Kagome's back said sarcastically.

Yanking from their sad farewell they both look at the silver haired guy standing behind Kagome.

"How dare you JERK!!!" They both shriek in unison.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing? We're going to be late for our flight if you don't hurry up or maybe its better if I left you here, ne?" His brother, Sesshoumaru, the most popular guy in the school said in his usual stoic voice. He has silver hair that flow to his mid-butt, golden eyes mostly cold as ice and his body lean but strong enough from all his kendo. As to speak the total opposite of his brother whose hair is always messy, same golden eyes but full of fun and mischievousness and body strong from football practice.

They also have opposite attitude. Inuyasha acts like a child though he won't admit it while Sesshoumaru is sophisticated and cold.

"Feh, all right, all right. I'm coming already." Inuyasha mumbled walking to his brother.

Sesshoumaru's POV

They arrive at their house just in the nick of time. Any later would mean they would be stuck on the house for the rest of the summer. And a summer with his half-brother is the worst summer of all. Their father didn't tolerate persons that are late even his own sons. That's what Sesshoumaru like about his father and what always irritates Inuyasha.

Going to his room to get his luggage, Sesshoumaru went through his closet checking if he got everything that he needed. He went outside carrying the large luggage. Handling it to a servant that's there, he went downstairs and entered the limousine waiting for them.

After a few minutes his father arrived. Looking around he asked, "Sesshoumaru where's Inuyasha?"

"Maybe at his room packing his things because he forgot to prepare them yesterday." Sesshoumaru said in a monotonous tone.

As if on cue the door opened and there enter Inuyasha. When all was ready they went to the airport.

At Hawaii

"This is where we are staying for the summer." Inutaisho exclaimed to his sons.

"Our house is much more bigger than this. And I hate living in a apartment." Inuyasha grumbled. "I wish I'd stayed."

"Inuyasha stop that grumbling and get your things and go to your room." Inutaisho commanded. Inuyasha just stalked away, still grumbling under his breath.

"Dad, how will we know where our room is?" Sesshoumaru finally spoke.

"Good question, you will by staying at the room at my right while Inuyasha is by my left." Inutaisho said loud enough for Inuyasha to hear.

Looking at the place he spotted another house at its side.

"Who's going to occupy that apartment." He asked hating the idea that they would be with some stranger.

"Um… Higuka, Higira… Something of that name. They are going to be arriving tomorrow…" Inutaisho replied and continued talking about how this place is gonna be great for them, etc.

"I'm going to my room." Sesshoumaru uttered walking to the house with his luggage.

_This is gonna be a lllllllloooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnggggggggggg summer._ With that in mind he went to his room. He really need some rest from all the attention first from the airport then at the plane itself. _Uuurrgghhhh. _Feeling a headache from those giggling girls he decided to sleep. _At least this bed is soft to sleep in._ With that he slept.

Author's Note: The end of a new fic. So sad but it is needed. So review me if you want the next chapter. I'm gonna be bad. So bad so REVIEW.


	2. Company

Author's Note: Thank you all for reviewing this fic. This as well as Lights, Camera, ACTION is at first in test drive but with all your continual support I will update this. Sorry if I only updated today because I got busy with my college registration…

Me: Why are you teasing me ^_^!. Hey, and for the other stories… I've updated all 5 this week!!! And you are my first review…Thanks

JoJo: Um… about all are 18 years old. Sesshoumaru is only a few months older than Inuyasha but they are born on the same year.

Riinuka: Sorry if I review late and you haven't answer my question yet.

Hikari: Thanks that review…

Mistress Fluffy: Thanks for reviewing this fic and my others.

kat: Thanks for the review. I appreciate it…

Saslea: Sorry for that. For everyone's information ENGLISH is my WORST subject this last quarter so…Sorry…

Moonwind: Thanks for your review…

Nankinmai: Thanks for the review ^_^.

INUGIRL: Thanks for the review girl. Love ya…

Disclaimer: They are not mine… characters of Inuyasha.

Over-all Title: Summertime

Author: missingbaby

Title of today's Chapter: Company

Stretching her long restrain arms, she felt free for the first time in over the last five hours of their travel. Sure it was a long ride here but she enjoyed every minute of it. The view from the airplane was just as exquisite as the food they ate on it. People there is friendly and nature loving just like her so they got many topics to talk and never get tired.

Stepping out from their car, Kagome smiled at her surroundings. Looking at its magnificence and beauty in the full moon made her smile grew even broader. She felt fresh and light, if only she has wings she'll fly in the sky. Closing her eyes she marveled at the soft wind playing with her loose her and the soft whisper of the waves as it pounced on the large rock by the near shore.

_We're finally here…I can't believe it. Surfing, sun bathing, swimming in the beach… _

"Uh…" Kagome squealed at each opinion. She'd never really gone to the beach especially in Hawaii. Usually they went to swimming pools, their summer cottage at Hong Kong or even visit her grandparents in England. But this summer it's different. It's her last year on high school. A year before she matched on to some unknown college and away from her parent. Sometimes they got too emotional that their little girl is grown up now and is going to face the real world after a few more years that unconsciously they treat her like a little child. It gets annoying sometimes but at times it also gets handy especially when she want something from them.

Barging through the open door of the rented penthouse, she raced to her room. Finding it on the right corner of the second floor she open the door. Looking at it she wondered exactly how much her parents paid for it.

The room was of pink, her favorite color. Glancing at the how the things are place she smiled. A desk was placed in the corner nearest the window of the room computer atop, a closet adjacent to it, door joining her private bathroom and her room was at the opposite side, and a king size bed adorned the middle of the room. Walking to the bed, she stroked the comforter. It was made in fine silk.

_Fine._ Flopping down on the soft bed, she sighed. _This is the life._ Her parents are out. They said they've got some business to attend to so she was left alone in the house. Life is peaceful if it weren't for their noisy neighbor. Deciding to check them out she stood up and walked downstairs.

"Inuyasha, would you hand me that onions, already." Inutaisho yelled crushing the burned garlic.

"What minute! I'm not yet through in cutting these damn onions." Inuyasha yelled through teary eyed, trying to focus on slicing the offending vegetable that proved to be impossible at his state.

Sesshoumaru watched at the door leaning against one frame. He didn't like cooking and he couldn't tell if they could eat something that night at the rate the cooking is going. This was their third try.

_When will they ever learn?_ Sesshoumaru sighed.

That morning they burned the eggs and bacon so they have to go out and eat at some restaurant there. When lunch came, the roasted chicken turned out to be raw, uncooked, and it was good thing he never ate a thing or he'll be in the bathroom for half an hour like his father and half-brother thrashing what they ate. And now they were about to burn dinner.

The pot his father is now stirring has black smoke coming from it, clearly burned.

"Inuysha… watch… this while… I get… something… from the… refrigerator?" His father yelled coughing on mid sentence. Black smudges stuck on his hair some his face.

Inuyasha being curious as he was looked down at the burning pot and back away a few steps throwing on a fit of cough. Like their father smear of black decorate his pitiful face. 

Everyone was busy when a knock was heard from the door. Deciding to go answer it, he walked to the door.

Opening the door he came face to face with a familiar face. He wasn't sure where but by look she was giving him, he was sure they've met each other before.

"How may I help you?" He said in a monotonous tone arching one eyebrow.

"I…uh… I'm your new neighbor." She said pointing to the other house. "And… I was wondering if there is any problem… um… because with the sounds coming to our house, you sure have a lot of trouble."

"There's no trouble out here. They're just having some fun. AND a LOUD one with that." He said disguising the mess they where in.

"Oh… okay." She said disbelievingly, no sound like that had ever been for fun but a call of trouble. And she was there like a woman in shining armor ready to save the distressed prince, when he came along and ruin it all.

"Who's at the door?" One yelled from inside.

Looking passed Sesshoumaru, Kagome saw a tall man with the same features and was wiping his hands clean.

"No one." The guy in front of her said ever so icily.

Kagome shivered at his tone. Yes, admits she has a crush on him since her first year when they transferred to their present school but all of it died down seeing how he treats other others. Like they were all nothing, his enemy, a pest in his way to greater glory and are more likely to be disposed off in the near future.

"Stop that nonsense I heard a knock on the door." The man by the door that she presumed that leads to the kitchen walked towards them. At first she thought the resemblance of the two houses was only at the outside. But by the looks of things they are both similar in build and design.

Gazing at the man walking to them, she resolved that he must be their father.

Stopping in front on them, he smiled. "Greetings young lady. What are you doing in a place like this?" His voice held that charming, teasing nature that ever girl could swoon but she just ignore it.

"I'm the daughter of the couple next door."

"Oh, so you're going to be our neighbor for the next few weeks." He extended her hand and Kagome gladly took it and shook it firmly.

"Ssswwwwooooooosssssssshhhhhhhh…sssssssswwwwwoooooooosssssssshhhhhhhhhhhh." The strange sound came from the kitchen and after a few seconds white fluff covered the entrance to the kitchen.

Running up to the kitchen, the three saw cloudlike substance wrap around the whole kitchen and the cause holding a large red thing.

"What the hell happened here?! Inuyasha?" Their father demanded an answer looking from the tables to the fridge to the floor.

"It's just that-" He tried to explain but was cut when he saw the person standing behind his large form.

"What?" His father directed to Inuyasha.

"What the hell is SHE doing HERE?!!!"

"You have NO RIGHT asking question. I'm the only one who is SUPPOSE to." Inutaisho reprimand his youngest son.

"She's our neighbor Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru smirked at his brothers dazed expression.

"What?!!!"

End…

Author's Note: Look at that the nerve of Inuyasha. Almost BURNING the kitchen and that's what he just said.

So how do you like it. REVIEW!!! Or NO next chapter!!!

And FOR those who read my other fics I updated all of it this week…lol… well except the one on Saturday…


	3. An Enemy At House

Author's Note: Sorry if I updated late… Many things happened this week and I still feel weak (that rhyme). So if you're reading my other fics, it will be updated tomorrow or the day next. I still have to finish them then post them… Tired *fainted*

**EXPLANATION:** I did what I did because school is about to start AND when it starts I'll be there everyday (Monday to Sunday, poor me.) and I won't have enough time to do all. Hope you all understand…

Over-all Title: Summertime

Author: missingbaby

Chapter Number: 3

Title of today's Chapter: An Enemy At House

"What the hell is SHE doing HERE?!!!"

"You have NO RIGHT asking question. I'm the only one who is SUPPOSE to." Inutaisho reprimand his youngest son.

"She's our neighbor Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru smirked at his brothers dazed expression.

"What?!!!"

"Don't be rude Inuyasha, where's the manners I taught you." Inuyasha just grumbled something incoherent looking away from the girl she teased from school.

_Why on earth IS she here? _He humped._ No wonder I don't like this place one bit._ Looking back at his father who seem to start lecturing his usual speech, he sighed. _Not this again!!! Urgh…Anyone up there, help!!! _

Kagome was glancing around the room. It sure was a mess and by the way the stove look she concluded it's broken. _Are they always like this? _She shook her head then an idea pop out of nowhere and directly to her mind. Turning around she cleared her throat. She felt nervous all of a sudden when she felt all the three's eyes fell on her.

"I…uh…I was thinking…"

"Your thoughts are of no use to us, wench." Kagome glared at Inuyasha who only in return just snorted and held his chin up.

"I'm sorry for my son's behavior…" The older man said extending his hand.

"None taken, good sir." She replied taking his hand with her small ones and shaking it firmly. "And by the way my name is Kagome Higurashi."

"Inutaisho Kinly call me Mr. Kinly if you like." He smiled genuinely. "And it's like you know my other sons here, maybe at school." Kagome nodded.

"If you like Mr. Kinly, I would like to invite you and your two sons to my house, next door, for dinner. That is if you don't mind it." Kagome invited skimming over the other occupants of the room who appeared to be looking at her in shock.

"Why my? Aren't your parents there?" Sesshoumaru asked and Kagome shook her head 'no'.

"They said they have something to do in the city and can't go back 'til the next morning." She explained looking at floor and then back at Sesshoumaru.

"So… who is going to cook? Don't tell us you have oven ready food because that don't taste that good (AN: Sorry for those people who eat this kind of food but well…)." Inuyasha disapprove of the idea as if he is the GOD of food criticizers.

"Oh… Don't worry my LORD I can cook if that is what you want to learn… and I don't put poison in any of the foods I make because I'm going to eat it with you." She replied sarcastically. Knowing full well the question that will come next if she told them she could cook and knowing Inuyasha he will always ask that making her feel like an assassin rather than a person offering her service.

"We're glad to accompany such a beautiful woman like you, Kagome." Mr. Kinly flattered, making Kagome blush a little with the compliment.

"That would be fine."

Entering the next house Kagome guided them to their couch saying that they could anything there while she fix dinner. After she left, Inuyasha reached out to get the remote from the table and turned it on. Flipping from channel to channel he settled on an NBA game, Los Angeles Lakers versus Minnesota Timberwolves and Lakers lead 12-7. Sesshoumaru just read a book, which he brought just in case of times like this, in the other end of the couch while Inutaisho, at the middle of the two, read the morning newspaper he bought when they went out for breakfast.

Kagome was in the kitchen cutting the carrots and all the while stirring the soup for the appetizer. She couldn't concentrate well. She trying to hear sound coming from the living room, which was only the grumbling of Inuyasha, how the referee should have called a foul and hadn't. She smiled. _Why are you worried Kagome? They wouldn't try to cause trouble because Mr. Kinly is here with them. He could control them, right? He IS their father after all._

After making sure that the table setting was perfect, she called to them. Leading them in the dinning room she let them decide where to sit to make them feel more homely. Mr. Kinly sat at the head of the table, Inuyasha on his left side while Sesshoumaru on his right and that only left her to sit beside…*gulp*… Sess…Sesshoumaru. She looked at the cuisine that is place at the middle of the four to make access easier. She was denying to her heart that she didn't like sitting close to him or anywhere near him but with the thought she only redden and her heartbeat fasten.

The dinner was started with a prayer and that was the last uttered sentence or word for a while.

"So… Kagome what do you do?" Mr. Kinly broke the silence that was eating her up. She always talks at dinner especially with her parents. Telling them about my day and the new things I learn however the group didn't seem to talk during dinner and being a polite teen like her, she kept quiet.

" I live at Tokyo, Japan. And as you would already probably know, I'm still a student, a senior to be exact, at the same school your sons attend to. I'm a cheerleader there… Oops… I'm talking too much aren't I." She felt a little embarrassed, talking about this to the people she hardly even know.

"Not at all dear." Mr. Kinly comforted smiling warmly at the girl. "You're a talented girl. And from what I heard you do great in school, ay. Maybe you could tutor Inuyasha. He fails in practically every subject."

"That's not true." Inuyasha defended himself. Yeah, he fails many subjects but he didn't want his father to humiliate him in front of the girl he constantly tease. That would be too much.

"The food is great. Did you really do this?" Mr. Kinly asked. It's obvious that he was the only one she'll going to be talking all throughout the dinner.

"Yes, I learned it when I was in my Auntie's restaurant." She said proudly.

"It's really good. Isn't it?" He directed the questions to his two sons.

"Yeah." Inuyasha mumbled.

"Yes Father." Sesshoumaru said formally.

"Is it hard to learn?" Mr. Kinly was full of curiosity.

_He sure is a curious cat isn't he?_ "Yup. After I nearly burned their kitchen, they taught me how to cook. After a month of teaching I was able to learn a few tricks in the kitchen. First you should learn how strong the fire should be in order for the food to cook but not burn nor over-cook…"

The dinner went on with Mr. Kinly telling lame jokes and asking more about Kagome. After dinner Kagome walked them to the door after a promise that she will teach him how to cook so no accident would ever occur again.

"Goodbye Mr. Kinly, Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha." She waved goodbye.

"Goodbye." Mr. Kinly smiled. Sesshoumaru just walk straight to their house while Inuyasha grunted a 'goodbye'.

"Don't forget about tomorrow, okay?" He smiled and disappeared in the dark night.

"Sure."

Closing the door she went upstairs to take a bath and change. Walking out of her bathroom in her pajamas she proceed to her warm bed. _This day isn't as bad as I thought it would be. It actually turned out well enough. _

Sesshoumaru could tell his father like Kagome that much. Inviting her to be with them tomorrow shows it all too well. _Why am I thinking about such things?_ He thought to himself angrily. _Tomorrow is another day…I hope it turns out better than today._ He then close his eyes letting blackness envelop him.

Author's Note: Hope you like this one. Hehehehe… **RVIEW** and the explanation up there is to tell you guys that when school start. Don't know…

Me: I think it's funny too. How could they cook if they already burned breakfast and uncooked lunch?

kitten: Sorry if I didn't update sooner. Got busy you know and blah…blah…blah… You know the rest.

Jade-inu: Thanks if you think it's funny… I really think so too…

Sakura Peacewinter: Thanks for the compliment… *clutches my heart* I'm so touch…

AoiHyou: Yeah, she has and thank you for finding it cute…

MoonieK: Thanks for the review…

BradsBrat: Thanks for putting me in your fav list. And thanks for reviewing my two chapters…

InuyashaGurL: So here's what happened… Hope you like it…

Kay Kylo: Thanks for the suggestion… Hehehehe…

lynnie: Thanks for putting me in the fav author's list…

Shinoku: Really, I hope your full support okay? See ya…

O2: Sorry yeah…you're probably right. I hate English especially the things with tenses I get confuse sometimes. I'm a beta reader but I couldn't beta read mine well. *sighs*

Tenshi Chan: Thanks for the compliment. *blush*

Ryoko Maxwell: So here it is… Hope you like it…

Dark Topaz: Yeah, I write more… so here it is…

rinchan516: Yeah, I've updated… Thanks…


	4. Cooking Like A Pro

Author's Note: Just got back from swimming. And I got more tan than usual. *sighs* As expected. I hope you like this fic because I'm so not into it. I'm angry with someone here… Sorry about that…But at least I did my best… O2 is now my official beta reader thank you for volunteering.

sesshyangel: Yeah, I put more Sesshoumaru scenes here. Enjoy…

Kay Kylo: Yes, this is really a sess/kag fic. And about Inuyasha his father is there and if he didn't say goodbye he will surely get lectured because his father is civil.

O2: I couldn't delay this fic so maybe you could start on the next chap… Hehehe… Just done it and it took a week so I couldn't delay it any longer. Hope for your understanding… *bows*

car3aw: This is longer, hope you enjoy…

Nankinmai: Yeah, I do that also but I usually burn my food or it taste and looks better…

Moonwind: I know but don't worry, I'm working on it now…

Sweecenck: Sorry for the late update…

InuyashaGurL: So I posted the next chapter… hope you like it and don't worry the next chapter will all get spicy…hehehe…

dark angel: I'm working on it little by little. They can't fall in love in a day you know…

red faith: I will do what you want but made a little twist so he could really say yes…

BradsBrat: Thanks about the comment…

Mistress Fluffy: Updated but not soon enough… hope you forgive me… 

Disclaimer: Inuyasha characters are not mine…

Over-all Title: Summertime

Author: missingbaby

Chapter Number: 4

Title of today's Chapter: Cooking Like A Pro

Kagome stirred in her sleep. Unconsciously burying her head in the thick pile of pillows, intent on blocking the awful sound coming from the other side of her room. Someone was knocking none too gently on her bedroom door and its been done for more than a few minutes now. Glancing up to her clock, it read 7:10.

Thinking it was her mother waking her up for breakfast, she groaned. "Mother, give me a break. Its summer and I need my beauty rest."

When the knocking just got louder Kagome grumbled inwardly. Pushing off her blankets she let her legs hang on the side of her bed and slid on her fluffy white sleepers. Yawning and stretching her hands, she strode to the door. Not minding her disarray appearance, she reached for the doorknob. Opening it with sleepy eyes that she rubbed with the back of her right hand she looked at her visitor. She expected her mother standing there with her usual pink apron but not… HIM.

_Doesn't she know how to wake up on time?_ Sesshoumaru has been knocking on her door for over ten minutes now but still no answer.

The sun has risen a few hours ago and he wondered why Kagome's still hadn't awoken yet. He'd woken up early as usual and thus his father ordered him to fetch Kagome from the other house saying he still have wake up his stupid of a half brother from his snoring fest. It took him less than a five minutes to know which room she slept in. The room wasn't hard to find due to the resemblance of their houses, and where the three bedrooms were located.

Hearing a muffled sound, he leaned his head on the door. He was only able to dissipate the sounds: Mother, break, summer and beauty sleep. He smirked at the direction of where he thought was the bed.

_She thinks of me as her mother. How amusing…_ Sesshoumaru knocked even harder until he heard the soft sifting of the bed. Halting in what he was doing he waited until she open the door.

Indeed after a few minutes the door swung open revealing a half-awake Kagome in her pajamas. Her hair was tangled, eyes partially open were being wipe by the back of her hand, and her pajamas' wrinkled in the long time of her sleep. He grinned at her expression. She looks like a lost child.

He could feel her eyes on him and he let her. Observing as the blue orbs of hers turned from the once sleepy ones to one of surprise next to shock then of embarrassment, she immediately close the door halfway so he couldn't scrutinize at her attire.

"What do you want, Sesshoumaru?" Kagome whispered weakly, apparently shyness is one of her major attitude. She was looking at her hands, knotted to one another, at the top of the handle.

"My father wants to invite you for breakfast." He paused, watching her reaction to this. Kagome only smiled brighter, her flushed face seem like somewhere in the past.

"Okay, let's go!" Kagome shrieked with laughter. Unceremoniously pulling his arm, leading their way to the front porch.

Sesshoumaru coughed attempting to get the girl's attention. They were nearing his house and SHE'S still in her PJ'S… Not that he was complaining or anything, but what will his father think. Bringing his new acquaintance in their house in a not so formal way.

Kagome felt a tap on her shoulder. Turning around, she saw Sesshoumaru looking at her strangely.

She smiled. "What is it?"

"Ummm… Your apparel appears to be…" Sesshoumaru broke his sentence nodding his head towards her.

Kagome scratch her head in confusion. Glancing down to find what's wrong, her eyes widen in shock.

_What the hell?_ Running back to her quarters, she quickly changed to a faded pair of jeans with a green collared, sleeveless, V-cut plain shirt. Hastily running a brush to her hair until it shined to the sun. She made a mad dash straight to where she left Sesshoumaru.

He was sitting on the front porch waiting patiently for her return. Having spotted her, he stood up.

"You're late…"

"Sorry…" Kagome said absently running a hand through her hair.

"That's okay. Let's go. Father might be waiting for us already." He said casually and progress to their house.

Kagome sighed and followed Sesshoumaru through the house.

"Morning Kagome." Mr. Kinly greeted as humorous as when she first saw him. "Did you sleep well? I hope Sesshoumaru didn't disturb anything?"

"Morning Mr. Kinly. Don't worry, I slept well and he didn't disturb anything." Kagome replied going to the older man who seemed to be preparing cooking utensils.

"So ready for our lesson?" Mr. Kinly inquired placing the last kitchen tool on the table in the middle of the room.

"Our?" Kagome asked totally lost at the man's word. "I thought you'd be the only one I will teach."

"Well… why not my sons and me. The more the merrier isn't it."

Sesshoumaru, who by now was in one of the stools by the island almost, spit his coffee. If not for his self-control the paper he was reading would be totally ruin with black stain from his drink.

Why does his father want him to learn how to cook? As if he needed to learn. There are cooks for that job isn't it and he sure wouldn't be poor in the future. He sighed placing his coffee down. Folding the yesterday's papers, he simply loose interest in reading all of a sudden.

"Yeah, I guess so." Kagome mumbled. "What do you want to learn first?"

"I was planning on learning how to cook pasta." Mr. Kinly frowned. "But as you see. Our stove is completely a wreck from last night." He said pointing to the burned stove.

"That leaves the oven then." Bending her head higher to lock her eyes on the taller man, Kagome beamed. "We could bake a cake or something for breakfast."

Mr. Kinly nodded. "Cake is okay."

"So where's Inuyasha?" Kagome asked out of nowhere.

_Why am I finding him all of a sudden. _

_Maybe because it's unusual for him not to tease you. _

_Yeah, maybe that's it. He always teases me to no end. It's really a change… Thanks… _

_You're welcome… _

_Wait a minute… Who am I talking to?_ Kagome shrug her shoulders gently, dismissing her train of thoughts not letting the subject any further.

"Couldn't wake him up, so it's you, me and my son, Sesshoumaru." Mr. Kinly aim his index finger to his son.

"Oh."

"Don't worry. The next time you teach us, I'll make sure he's awake to learn something." Mr. Kinly assured. "His laziness, sometimes, could really take the better of him."

"Okay let's start." She led them to the table where she wiped off the dirt that had accumulated from yesterday's misfortune.

Kagome first show them what ingredients should be mixed together. After illustrating it, she let them do it by themselves. Sesshoumaru was always the one making mistakes. He was in-charge with the dry ingredients of the cake and he's sifting them to hard so Kagome has to explain it all over again. At times their hands met when he failed yet again and she could feel herself shiver at the feeling but she block it with all her will power.

_Get a hold of yourself, Kagome. He doesn't have any feeling for you. _She scolded herself over and over. She didn't know why this feeling flooded her again. She thought she'd already finished that stage of her life. _Crushing for Sesshoumaru is a bad idea, Kagome… You're over it now… Think of other things…how he always acts cold on you… _

"What's the matter?" A husky voice said by her side; a cold, monotonous, sexy voice to be exact. _Sexy… _

Going back from her stupor, she realized that she hadn't moved an inch from when there skin touched. She blushed crimson. "Nothing… You better finish this while I…um… do the cream okay." She left quickly and started murdering the cream factors.

"Kagome is that how you really blend that?" Mr. Kinly was looking at the bowl curiously. Kagome forced a smile and sweat dropped.

"This is naturally how you combine it." She softened her strokes to its normal pace.

It took at least one hour to bake the cake and put in the icing. As they wait for the cake to cool down, they cleaned the kitchen to the fullest. No flour was seen in the kitchen even the accident that occurred. They all heave a sigh, well except for Sesshoumaru who only sat upright.

Inuyasha who have been sleeping the whole time, awoke by the inviting smell of the cake, went downstairs. Ignoring the people in the kitchen, he moved to the refrigerator. Pulling out a chocolate cake he set it on the table, he took a knife and sliced a large piece.

"Inuyasha, what on heaven's name are you doing?" One of the persons he paid no attention to exclaimed.

"Huh…" Inuyasha replied eyes still not focus on the person who just spoke. Biting on his slice of cake he sat absent-mindedly on a chair-less part of the table and hit the ground with a loud thud. Coming to his senses he look around.

"Damn where am I?" He grumbled standing from his position on the floor and nibble at the cake again. Suddenly it became dark. Looking up he saw three dark, angry, devils faces. It gave him goosebumps and he inched away.

Cracking sounds could be heard and the shadows crept closer…

Author's Note: So what do you think. Read and Review…

**Question: **Would you like me to e-mail you when the next chapter is up leave your e-mail address… And if you would like to have to have my whole thank you list written on my fic or just e-mail it to you…

Next Chapter's Title: A Day in the Beach is a Day in Heaven


End file.
